digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in the Digimon World series
''Digimon World * '''Hiro' is the main character of Digimon World. He was brought to the Digital World by Jijimon to save File Island from being destroyed by evil Digimon, who were losing their memory and turning evil. He can start with a number of Digimon. * Analogman is the main human villain and a hacker of great skill. He believes that Digimon should all be slaves to humankind. His Digimon partner is Machinedramon. ''Digimon World 2 * is the main character of Digimon World 2. He had many different partners over the course of the game but he started out with the partner Patamon (which canon to the story, but in-game Akira has the choice of becoming a Black Sword, Gold Hawk, or Blue Falcon Tamer). Later on, he also befriends a MetalGreymon in the BIOS Domain. * is Akira's chief rival and always attempts to outdo and surpass Akira with little success. He is partnered with a Digitamamon, an Okuwamon, a Ninjamon, a Tankmon, and a Deramon. * '''Joy-Joy' is Bertran's best friend and is always around him, trying to calm him down when he gets frustrated with Akira. Despite her friendship to Bertain, she seems to be fairly kind with Akira, although she does get mad at him when he defeats her Digimon in the Colosseum. She is partnered with a Monzaemon, a Deramon, a Starmon, a Ninjamon, and a Raremon. * Kim is a Tamer who infiltrates the city and steals the Generator Parts from the Tamer's Club. She is thought to be a villain, but after Akira defeats her digimon in Modem Domain he discovers that she was only borrowing the Generator Parts for her sister to invent something new for the Digital World. In the ending, it seems she becomes attracted to Akira. Although unknown if it is canon to the story, the in-game picture of her has her wearing goggles which symbolizes leadership in the Digimon series, along with Akira, which could mean she does have a future with him. She is partnered with a Wizardmon, a Seadramon, an Akatorimon, and an Ogremon. * Ben Oldman is the former leader of the Blue Falcons, went into hiding after the "Blood Knights Incident". He held the secret to reaching File Island. He is partnered with a Centarumon, a MetalMamemon, and a Meramon. * Techna-Donna is Kim's sister, who gives Akira the Power Radar after he realizes that the standard radar isn't powerful enough for certain domains, specifically the Giga Domain. * Professor Piyotte is an expert in Digimon DNA and knows a great deal about Digimon and DNA digivolving. Akira comes to the professor to ask him where the Archive Ship is. He is partnered with a Yanmamon, a Syakomon, and an Ikkakumon. Blood Knights The Blood Knights are a group of Guard Tamers who rebelled and started a war. * Crimson is the leader of the Blood Knights. He eventually merges with ChaosBlackWarGreymon, ChaosMetalSeadramon, ChaosPiedmon, and Chaos Lord to become NeoCrimson, a powerful but uncontrollable Digimon who is killed by Akira. He is partnered with a Deltamon, an ExTyrannomon, a Myotismon, a Pumpkinmon, a SkullMammothmon, and a VenomMyotismon. * Damien is a commander in the Blood Knights. He is often boastful but is constantly beaten by Akira. He tries to infiltrate the city by impersonating a Black Swords Tamer. He is partnered with a Cherrymon, an Etemon, a MegaKabuterimon, an Ogremon, a Puppetmon, and a RedVegiemon Gold Hawks The Gold Hawks, known as the Silver Crows in the Japanese version, are a Guard Tamer group who specializes in Vaccine Digimon; their mascot is an Agumon. * Vandar is the leader of the Gold Hawks. He is partnered with a MetalMamemon, a Mamemon, and a PrinceMamemon. * Esmeralda is a Gold Hawk Tamer who isn't very confident. Brian tries to comfort her, and she is also Akira's companion throughout the game. She is partnered with a Tentomon, a Biyomon, a Tapirmon, a Piddomon, an Unimon, and an Birdramon. * Mark Shultz is a Gold Hawk Tamer who tells Akira about a MetalGreymon in the BIOS Domain. Akira eventually befriends this MetalGreymon using the Toy Plane he gives Akira. He is partnered with a Saberdramon, a Gururumon, and a ShimaUnimon. * Brian Wiseman is a high ranking Gold Hawk Tamer who seems to have a romantic interest in Esmeralda. He battles Akira in the Colosseum. He is partnered with a Garudamon, an AeroVeedramon, and a Mammothmon. Blue Falcons The Blue Falcons are a Guard Tamer group who specializes in Data Digimon; their mascot is a Patamon. This is also the Guard Tamer group Akira canonically joins. * Cecilia is the leader of the Blue Falcons and also the head trainer for students becoming Digimon Tamers. Akira joins her team after his last mission in becoming a Tamer is complete (canon to the story, but in-game Akira has the choice of joining the Black Swords or Gold Hawks). She is partnered with a Jijimon, a Magnadramon, and a MarineAngemon. * Doug Duem is a Blue Falcon Tamer who tries to be very aggressive but fails. He is partnered with a Elecmon, a Gotsumon, a Floramon, a Tyrannomon, and a Centarumon, Monochromon. * Debbie is Blue Falcon Tamer who usually hangs around in the Tamer's Club, where she has her dancing Palmon that a Black Swords Tamer eventually falls in love with when Debbie leaves. She is partnered with a Palmon, a MoriShellmon, a JungleMojyamon, a Togemon, and three Mamemon. * Zudokorn is a member of the Blue Falcons Guard Team and also someone that Akira looks up to. He helped Akira with his last mission to get his Taming License. He is partnered with a MegaSeadramon, a Lillymon, a Triceramon, a Blossomon, a Deramon, and a Pumpkinmon. Black Swords The Black Swords are a Guard Tamer group who specializes in Virus Digimon; their mascot is a DemiDevimon. * Skull is the leader of the Black Swords. He is partnered with a Hagurumon, a Puppetmon, and a DemiDevimon. * Sheena is a Black Sword Tamer who isn't very confident and also informs Akira that Agumon was looking for him in the Digimon Trading Center. She is partnered with an Otamamon, a DemiDevimon, a Gazimon, a Gesomon, a Devimon, and a Guardromon. * Chris Connor is a Black Sword Tamer who gives Akira a Toy Plane in the Digimon Trading Center. Later on, he goes to File Island and becomes confused by Gekomon in the Data Domain and mistakes Akira for an enemy. His partners are a Bakemon, Woodmon, Soulmon, Phantomon, Myotismon, Megadramon. * Karen Bates is a high ranking Black Sword Tamer, who first appears at Angemon's house. Her partners are a Megadramon, a WaruMonzaemon, and a Tekkamon. ''Digimon World 3 * in the Japanese version, is the main character of Digimon World 3. * in the Japanese version, is one of Junior's friends and apparently idolizes a famous hacker known as Lucky Mouse. * in the Japanese version, is one of Junior's friends. Her Digimon Online alias is . According to Junior, she hadn't shown any interest in Digimon before. Later, it turns out she wanted to find her brother, Kurt. * '''Kurt' is a character whose Digimon Online alias is Lucky Mouse. He helps out Junior in some situations, disguised as a Numemon. He is later revealed to be Ivy/Kail's brother, shortly before he is turned into an Oinkmon by the AoA. * Nick * Lisa * Tamer Keith is partnered to a Triceramon, a Kuwagamon, and a Kunemon. * Seiryu Leader is partnered to a Minotarumon, a Tyrannomon, and an Apemon. * Suzaku Leader is partnered to a Woodmon, a RedVegiemon, and a ShogunGekomon. * Byakko Leader is partnered to a Flymon, a Tortomon, and a Mamemon. * Genbu Leader is partnered to a Vikemon, a MetalEtemon, and an Antylamon. * A.o. A. Leader is partnered to two Numemon. * Lord Megadeath is partnered to a Fuujinmon, a Suijinmon, and a Raijinmon. * Game Master is partnered to a Minotarumon, a Gargomon, and a Bastemon. * MAGAMI President * Qing Long Chief is partnered to a Kimeramon. * Zhu Que Chief is partnered to a Cherrymon, a Scorpiomon, and a Snimon. * Bai Hu Chief is partnered to a Golemon, a Gryphonmon, and a Ebidramon * Xuan Wu Chief is partnered to a Boltmon, a SkullMammothmon, and a Puppetmon * Ice Witch is partnered to a Frigimon, a MegaSeadramon, and a Mammothmon. * Fire Knight is partnered to a Meramon, a SkullMeramon, and a BlueMeramon. * Dark Knight is partnered to a SkullSatamon, a Devidramon, and a Vilemon. * Dr. Kadomatsu * Tamer Genji is partnered to two Kuwagamon, one normal and one recolored. * Tamer Natsumi is partnered to a Betamon, a Vegiemon, and a Kiwimon. * Tamer Akiba is partnered to a Bakumon. * Tamer Chris is partnered to a Kuwagamon, a Flymon, and a Yanmamon. * Tamer Tomomi is partnered to a Betamon, a Kiwimon, and a Vegiemon. * Tamer Andy is partnered to a Triceramon and a Tuskmon. * Tamer George is partnered to a Vademon and a Thundermon. * Tamer Mei Lin is partnered to a DemiDevimon and a Bakemon. * Tamer Catherine is partnered to two Kunemon and a Dokugumon. * Tamer Lucia is partnered to a Goblimon and a Ogremon. * Tamer Robert is partnered to a Crabmon, a Gizamon, and a Gekomon. * Tamer Gordon is partnered to a Crabmon, a Gizamon, and a Gekomon. * Tamer Alice is partnered to a Kunemon and two Dokugumon. * Tamer Nacky * Tamer Wong * Tamer Steve * Tamer Gloria * Tamer Mitch * Tamer Bob * Tamer Jessica * Tamer Alice * Tamer Nakano * Tamer Makoto * Tamer Brown * Tamer Mitaka * Tamer Haruka * Tamer Poemy * Tamer Pierre * Tamer Shingo * DRI Jimmy - Partners: Guilmon. * DRI Johann - Partners: Agumon. * DRI Kazuki - Partners: Patamon. * DRI Michael - Partners: Renamon. * DRI Ken - Partners: Kotemon. * DRI Yuji - Partners: Bearmon. ''Digimon World 4 Digimon World DS * '''Haruhiko Kogure', simply known as Mr. Gure, is a researcher in the Digital World. He gathered the player's bio-energy data after he or she touched the monitor at the beginning of the game and found that they have potential to be a Tamer. He believes that Digimon and humans can exist happily in this world. However, he needs the player's help, and after the player agrees, he introduces the player to the leader of the Tamer Union, ClavisAngemon. He then leaves as the player gets registered to be an official Tamer. * Kazuya is the first Tamer that the player meets on his or her way to the Tamer Union. He tells the player about the Digi-Farm system. When he shows the farm to the player, he has a Tsunomon, Gabumon, and Goburimon. His preference is Animal Digimon. * Unknown D is a Digimon who seeks to revive the legendary Super Ultimate Digimon in order to prove that human Tamers make a Digimon weak. He is eventually revealed to be Alphamon. ''Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Light Fang The '''Light Fang' is a Tamer Organization based in Sunshine CITY; they accept quests from Holy, Dragon, Aquan, and Bird Digimon. * is a rising Tamer in the Light Fang organization, and in Dusk he manages to attain Platinum Tamer rank by the Legendary Tamer Tournament. In Dusk, he is Sayo's rival and is faced three times over the course of the game: the Normal Tamer Tournament, the "Light Fang Assault" quest, and the Legendary Tamer Tournament. Koh, however, is the only Light Fang Tamer to not fall under the Chrono Core's control; and soon after "Light Fang Assault" he escapes Sunshine CITY and allies with Night Claw to save his team, even battling Kowloon Co. with them. They use his Digivice to create an access portal to Sunshine CITY, and he even lends Sayo his Digivice to help her through Sunshine CITY. Koh uses the male protagonist sprite from Dawn. :Partners: :* RizeGreymon (1st and 2nd Battles) > ShineGreymon (3rd Battle) :* Coronamon (1st Battle) > Firamon (2nd Battle) >> Apollomon (3rd Battle) :* Angemon (1st and 3rd Battles) * Chief Glare is the leader of Light Fang, and is partnered with Ophanimon. In Dawn, he begins acting strangely after a certain point, and is encountered at the Access Glacier during a quest. In Dusk, he is under the control of the Chrono Core. * Ophanimon is a Mega-level Ophan Digimon and Chief Glare's partner. One of the few Digimon not degenerated by the Mystic Energy, she helps Chief Glare manage the Light Fang organization. In Dawn, she is fought at Access Glacier as a temporary puppet of Grimmon; in Dusk, she is instead found merged with the Chrono Core in the form of Ophanimon Core. It is revealed in an optional quest that she was once a member of the Gaia Origin. * Litton is a Gold Tamer who takes over for Chief Glare after he goes missing. He is partnered with an Anubismon. * Gideon is a Silver Tamer. * Gaoh is a Bronze Tamer. * Lyla is a Bronze Tamer. * Pulsa is a Normal Tamer. * Komachi is a Normal Tamer. * Kenpa is a Normal Tamer. In Digimon World Dusk, she is partnered with a Silphymon. * Tonpei is a Normal Tamer partnered with a Monodramon. In Digimon World Dusk, it Digievolved to Megadramon * Cheetah is a Normal Tamer. He is partnered with JumboGamemon in Dusk. Night Claw Night Claw, mistransliterated in the dubbed version as Night Crow, is a Tamer Organization based in Darkmoon CITY; they accept quests from Dark, Beast, Machine, and Insect/Plant Digimon. * is a rising Tamer in the Night Claw organization, and in Dawn she manages to attain Platinum Tamer rank by the Legendary Tamer Tournament. In Dawn, she is Koh's rival and is faced three times over the course of the game: the Normal Tamer Tournament, the "Night Crow Assault" quest, and the Legendary Tamer Tournament. Sayo, however, is the only Night Claw Tamer to not fall under the Chrono Core's control; and soon after "Night Crow Assault" she escapes Darkmoon CITY and allies with Light Fang to save her team. They use her Digivice to create an access portal to Darkmoon CITY, and she even lends Koh her Digivice to help him through Darkmoon CITY. Sayo uses the female protagonist sprite from Dusk. :Partners: :* MachGaogamon (1st and 2nd Battles) > MirageGaogamon (3rd Battle) :* Lunamon (1st Battle) > Lekismon (2nd Battle) >> Dianamon (3rd Battle) :* Lilamon (1st Battle) > Lotosmon (3rd Battle) * Chief Julia is the leader of Night Crow, and is partnered with ChaosGallantmon. In Dusk, she begins acting strangely after a certain point, and is encountered at the Access Glacier during a quest. In Dawn, she is under the control of the Chrono Core. * ChaosGallantmon is a Mega-level Dark Warrior Digimon and Chief Julia's partner. One of the few Digimon not degenerated by the Mystic Energy, he helps Chief Julia manage the Night Claw organization. In Dusk, he is fought at Access Glacier as a temporary puppet of Grimmon; in Dawn, he is instead found merged with the Chrono Core in the form of ChaosGallantmonCore. It is revealed in an optional quest that he was once a member of the Gaia Origin. * Raigo is a Gold Tamer and takes over, briefly, after Chief Julia goes missing. He is partnered to a Zanbamon. * Spike is a Silver Tamer. * Sukiyo is a Bronze Tamer. * Kakumi is a Bronze Tamer. * Newton is a Normal Tamer and is partnered to a Kokuwamon. He is in the same team as Sayo and Dorothy. * Dorothy is a Normal Tamer. She is in the same team as Sayo and Newton. * Barone is a Normal Tamer. * Ponch is a Normal Tamer. In Dawn, He is partnered with Gabumon and Mametyrannomon. His Gabumon would later digievolve into Metalgarurumon. * Gutts is a Normal Tamer. He is partnered with a Golemon, Volcanomon and a Mushroomon. His Mushroomon most likely digievolved into Cherrymon. Kowloon Co. are a group of mercenaries who work for money; they are Digimon who work in the underworld and will make anything for a certain price. The protagonists of the games meet each member one by one, each dropping a piece of the virus which corrupted CITY and is able to be used to restore it area by area. After meeting and being tested by the leader, Kowloon Co. helps repair Central Bridge, which connects the two CITIES together. GranDracmon, known as the "Merchant of Death", is its leader and Gaiomon its second-in-command. Other members are WaruSeadramon and Spinomon, who only appear in Dawn, and SkullBaluchimon and Merukimon, who only appear in Dusk. Gaia Origin The Gaia Origin is a group of powerful, Mega-level Digimon who watch over the Digital World. They existed way before the Union was founded. Chief Glare's Ophanimon and Chief Julia's ChaosGallantmon were once members of this group. ''Digimon Digital Card Battle'' *